One of those days
by Ankh49
Summary: Someone special is waiting for Ianto when he arrives home after a long day. May be IantoxJohn but not sure to what extent yet.
1. Third Time This Week

**This was a combined product of boredom on a long car journey and procrastination (a word I learnt today describes my life) to avoid doing my psychology coursework.**

**The usual applies, I unfortunately don't own any of the characters etc.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For the third time this week it had been 'one of those days'. Ianto gratefully shut the door to his flat behind him and leant against it.

Jack had called him in at half four that morning for a weevil hunt. Ianto had been surprised when they'd actually come across one; he'd have to speak to Jack about his misleading use of euphemisms.

He slid off his coat, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in his abused muscles, and hung it up neatly on a hook by the door. As he did so he noticed a growing red stain on his white cotton shirt, yet another claim on expenses would be required.

The weevil had been exceptionally large, even by accepted weevil-standards, and had taken all of his and Jack's combined efforts to subdue. Three ragged gashes across his chest were his souvenir from that encounter.

Next Ianto stooped down to remove his shoes, following the same routine that marked his return home every day. Or at least, every day that he didn't come home with a horny Jack in tow.

The rift had been causing havoc amongst the torchwood team all day, flaring randomly and frequently but with no visible results. After the fifth trip to investigate the site of a flare Owen accused Tosh of writing a 'shite programme', a comment which didn't go down too well. Gwen's attempts at playing peacemaker had ended somewhat dismally when both had turned on her and accused her of interfering.

Oh yeah, most definitely one of those days…

In socked feet Ianto padded into his small but compulsively neat kitchen to put the kettle on for a cup of tea. When at work he loved nothing more than the sent of his own carefully crafted coffee but at home he tended to drink tea, finding it more relaxing.

In order to stop the arguments Ianto had eventually volunteered to replace Owen in investigating the surges in rift activity. It resulted in the inevitable bitching about him being Jacks favourite but things settled down fairly quickly.

The kettle clicked to indicate it had boiled and Ianto, lost in thought, poured the water into his mug automatically and began to make the tea.

After checking out eight flare locations in a row and finding nothing at any of them the brunette was beginning to understand Owen's complaint.

Ianto drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter waiting for the tea to brew; he liked his tea strong and full of flavour.

He had just begun to ask Jack if there was really much point in checking out any more of these 'flare sites' when Toshiko's rift monitoring system started beeping loudly and interrupting him. With a resigned sigh Ianto pulled up the details.

"Ok… It might actually be something this time round… Tosh's rift monitor is picking up a massive surge in activity. Possibly a tear…"

Ianto took out the teabag and topped up his mug with milk. Picking up the mug he savoured the warmth seeping through into his hands and took a sip. He closed his eyes to better enjoy the moment of respite after a 17 hour day.

They arrived at the site indicated by the computer programme in short order thanks to Jacks slightly maniacal driving style and with practised ease split from the SUV in opposite directions. Both drawing their weapons, they cautiously closed in on the abandoned warehouse by the docks.

As soon as they entered the location of the rift activity was obvious; a beautifully scintillating light hung in the air, hovering just above ground level. As they watched in began pulsing gently from orange to red to a light purple colour. Ianto was entranced by the deadly beauty of the tear but Jack had seen the very same thing once before and knew well the danger it represented.

"Ianto, run!"

Knowing better than to disobey his captain's orders, he ran.

Behind his closed eyes he could still see the pulsing lights if the rift. Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts he took another, deeper sip of tea.

Reflected on the walls of the warehouse Ianto could see the tear beginning to pulse faster and sensed a build up of energy. He just about made it to the doorway before the light flared brilliant white and exploded, throwing him hard into the side of the SUV.

Ianto lay in a stunned heap for several minutes feeling bruised blooming all along one side of his body. When he eventually recovered enough to pull himself upright the first thing he noticed was Jack lying in front of him with a significant splinter of wood stuck in his leg.

Feeling fortified enough by the tea to check the news and today's post he wandered through into his living room.

Owen took a lot of convincing but eventually he agreed that Ianto was fit enough, medically speaking, to go home alone except from a stack of industrial strength painkillers. Jack took even more convincing but was eventually swayed that Ianto needed to go home alone and sleep after being threatened with decaf for a week. He did however insist on giving Ianto a lift and dropped him off with a restrained kiss outside his block of flats.

It took a moment for the fact of another presence in his living room to sink in. Ianto had previously failed to notice the intruder who lay sprawled lazily across his sofa grinning smugly. It took another moment or two to register with Ianto exactly who it was that had invaded his home and his privacy.

"You!"

He carefully placed his mug on the cabinet that stood by the doorway before he dropped it. In his minds eye he could imagine the mug spiralling slowly towards the floor, splattering the dark milky liquid everywhere. Pushing aside such trivial thoughts he turned his full attention on the intruder.

"Captain Hart." He imbued the words with as much venom as he could muster.

The grin of the rogue on his sofa grew to Cheshire proportions "…at your service, Eye Candy…"

**Reviews are welcome to let me know if the flashbacks work or just make it confusing. Who am I kidding… reviews of any kind are love!**


	2. Defiance

**Finally the second chapter! Most of it was written in my head ages ago but putting it on paper took a while. Afraid further updates are gonna be equally slow since we're hitting exam season and I **_**really**_** need to pass them all.**

**This chapter is being posted today in celebration of some wonderful news I heard last night; Torchwood looks set to run the week of the 25****th****! That's the end of this month! *Squee***

**Disclaimer: If I had invented Ianto none of you would know who he is, he would still be locked in my closet! Not that I have a closet either…**

Ianto lifted a hand to rub his tired eyes, hoping without really believing that this wasn't happening. After the day he'd had this was the last thing he needed. Opening his eyes again he sighed heavily; Hart was of course still there.

Ianto coldly noted the mock-casual way the Captain was sat, legs propped up on the coffee table, arms flung across the back of the sofa. He also couldn't help but notice the mini arsenal of weaponry decorating Hart. Aside from a pistol for each hip and same sword that Ianto had so admired before, his carefully trained eye could also pick out numerous hidden pockets sewn into the Napoleonic jacket that doubtless were full of a vast array of further weaponry.

"My name, is Ianto"

John tilted his head slightly so he could better look him in the eyes. "I prefer Eye Candy. It suits you"

The young man sighed wearily, "Well I don't. How did you get in? And more importantly, why?" As he spoke Ianto slid his hands into his pockets, in what he hoped looked like an entirely natural gesture, reaching for his mobile. He froze, horror-struck, as he realised he had slipped it into his jacket pocket earlier. Luckily Hart failed to notice, being too wrapped up in his own conceit.

He snorted scornfully "I could pick a primitive lock like that when I was five. As for why… well, that's rather a long story" So saying the Captain arched his back in a stretch as if making himself comfortable for the recounting of his tale.

Ianto took the opportunity to bolt, heading straight for the front door looking for salvation in the form of either his mobile or, preferably, escape.

All the time he had been talking he had felt an acute panic rising within him that he could had to fight to keep in check. Memories of Hart's last visit kept springing to mind…

_Toshiko's bloodied, broken nose…_

_A dark stain spreading across Owen's shirt, just above the hip…_

_Gwen lying helpless and abandoned, poisoned by the deceitful Captain…_

_In the lift, his own conversation with the psychopath…_

…there was no way Ianto could take on an enemy like that single-handedly. His thoughts had instantly turned toward Jack. If he could call him, warn him Hart was in town, then he wouldn't have to fight alone. Jack knew John through and through and would know how to stop him.

Despite his apparently casual demeanour, the Captain had been anticipating just such a move on Ianto's part. As such he was on his feet and chasing after the boy in a matter of seconds.

In the hallway Ianto scrambled frantically for the door, grabbing his suit jacket off its usual hook and searching for his mobile as he went.

Before he knew quite what was happening something thudded into his back, knocking him off balance so that he slammed bodily into the door. Dazed and wincing where he had impacted against recent bruises Ianto was helpless to prevent himself being dragged upright by his shirt collar.

The face of John Hart looming ominously over him brought him instantly to his senses and he began thrashing wildly to free himself. One of his knees struck lucky, catching the Captain between the legs with enough force to cause his grip on Ianto to fail entirely.

Ianto watched with delight as Hart collapsed to his knees, swearing in what sounded like half a dozen exotic languages. Sensing the opportunity Ianto turned and managed to grasp the door handle, he tugged hurriedly and at the same time slipped his mobile into his trouser pockets.

Before he could open the door far enough to slip out however, it was slammed shut by the angry figure behind him. In pain and understandably pissed off Hart pinned Ianto to the door with his own body.

"That… wasn't playing nice." He managed to hiss in Iantos ear through gritted teeth.

"You deserved it! Let me go!" Ianto demanded, struggling ineffectively against the stronger man.

In response Hart grabbed the young mans arm and twisted it cruelly far up his back.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to teach you some manners, you always seemed so… proper. Stiflingly so in fact."

"Ahh! Fuck you!" Ianto had reached the conclusion that he wasn't going to get anywhere useful with this _animal_ but that wasn't to say he would stop resisting and just give in peacefully.

Hart sighed. "Well, if you insist then I suppose we could make time for it later…"

In response Ianto shot back the elbow of his free arm, aiming for the Captain's stomach. His tight grip and effective pinning meant there was no strength in the move but it was a token gesture of resistance and of Iantos growing frustration.

Laughing, Hart expertly caught the arm before it connected and simply twisted it up to join the other arm. "Now you've gone and asked for it" Hart reached behind him and unclipped a set of handcuffs from his belt. With practised ease he locked in both of Iantos wrists rendering him wholly defenceless and incapable of fighting back.

"Are you ready to start behaving yourself yet or do I get to break out the rest of the kit?"

Ianto glared mutinously at the door, scared and vulnerable but retaining a spark of defiance which smouldered in his eyes. He had never hated anyone more than he hated John right now, especially since even at an inopportune time like this he could not help but admire the Captain so firmly pressed against him. It took a vast amount of effort for him to unbend his pride far enough to answer, and then only because he feared what 'the rest of the kit' would entail.

"Fine."

He halted his futile struggles and waited for Hart to play his next move.

"Now you and I are going to have ourselves a little chat."

**I know it's effort but please review! It really makes my day. Especially since I managed to spill an entire cup of tea over myself and my keyboard this morning…**


End file.
